


what a way to start a day

by JustDuckinDont



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDuckinDont/pseuds/JustDuckinDont
Summary: This wasn’t how she’d expected her morning to go with Kara. She didn’t expect to have two of her fingers pumping inside of her before the sun was even completely up.





	what a way to start a day

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a long time.

Lena is only vaguely aware of the shape that moves after the sound of a window opening wakes her. Nothing about the figure raises alarm as she listens to them move about the room. Boots thudding against the hardwood floor at the foot of her bed. The lowering of a zipper next then the flutter of fabric that threatens to lure her back to sleep but she forces herself to listen. Warmth blooming throughout her chest when the mattress dips and a warm body presses against her back. An arm draped over her middle and warmth breath tickling the back of her neck.

 

She doesn’t have to guess who it is. She knows by the familiar scent of her skin and the warmth she exudes that it’s Kara. This wasn’t the first time she’d come into her apartment to sleep rather than in her own. They had been dating for three months but Kara had started it before that. Showing up whenever she was returning from a problem that had arisen in the city near Lena’s place. She suspected that it had something to do with Kara not wanting to disturb her sister after she’d begun dating Maggie but after Kara asked her out the first time she realized she’d been wrong.

 

“I didn’t wake you up did I?” Kara asks quietly in the still darkness of the room and Lena shakes her head wordlessly. Taking Kara’s hand in her own and threading her fingers through hers. “There was an accident nearby and I just decided to sleep here for the night.”

 

“It’s okay. I was already missing you.”

 

“I missed you too.” She replies quietly. Pressing a light kiss to the back of Lena’s head before pulling her in closer. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Kara.”

 

* * *

  
  


The sun is barely over the horizon before she feels the subtle shift of Kara behind her. Hand on her bare thigh and lips against her cheek but she keeps her place behind her. Mouth poised at the corner of her mouth as if she’s waiting for something and Lena smiles. 

 

“What are you waiting for?” Lena asks, her voice barely above a whisper as she turns her head to look up at the blonde beauty. Blue eyes vibrant and warm despite the early hour. A glimmer of something akin to hope blooming as she grins.

 

“You or rather.. Permission from you.”

 

“To do what exactly?” She’s playing with fire and she knows it but she doesn’t care. She loves the curve of her pink lips and rise of a brow as she tries to speak without opening her mouth. “Use your words.”

 

“I want to touch you.”

 

“You’re already touching me, love.”

 

“Not like that.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Show me?”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Consent is all she needs for her hand to glide over the expanse of her thigh beneath the sheets. Fingers reaching the top of her hip and dipping underneath black lace. Painstakingly slow in their descent over the curve of her butt but Lena is caught off guard by Kara grabbing a handful of flesh. Gasp escaping her lips in surprise and Kara laughs softly in her ear.

 

“You’re such a tease, Kara.”

 

“Yeah but you like it.”

 

“Kiss me.” Kara responds in earnest. Pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth first then her lips. Fingers gliding over skin and Lena sighs into Kara’s mouth. Instinctively spreading her legs but Kara breaks the kiss.

 

“Eager?”

 

“Just touch me.”

 

“Here?” She presses her fingers into the inside of her thigh. Playing at the soft, warm skin. Purposely brushing against where Lena is beginning to need her. “Or-”

 

“Kara.”

 

“You didn’t give me a chance to finish.”

 

“I-” She’s cut off by the press of fingers against her folds. Whine escaping her lips before she’s had a chance to swallow it back.

 

“Patience is a virtue.” Kara murmurs. Stroking her fingers against Lena with a satisfied hum. “You’re so wet already and I’ve barely even begun to touch you.”

 

“Kara..”

 

“I know.”

 

Lena sighs impatiently and Kara chuckles behind her. Fingers stroking once more against her before suddenly slipping into her. Entering her embarrassingly easy and Lena gasps in surprise. Rolling her hips in the hope that Kara’s fingers will slip in deeper but Kara pulls back. Pressing her lips to Lena’s shoulder before pushing back in. Teeth nipping at her skin as Kara pumps her fingers in and out.

 

“More, Kara.”

 

This wasn’t how she’d expected her morning to go with Kara. She didn’t expect to have two of her fingers pumping inside of her before the sun was completely up. Another whine escapes as Kara picks up her pace. Tongue dragging over the skin of her shoulder before she bites down enough to sting but not break the skin. She’ll leave a mark but Lena doesn’t care. Her thoughts quickly boiling down to one thing and only one thing as Kara pushes a third finger into her.

 

“Kara!” She moans at the stretch. Draping her leg over Kara’s thigh. Cursing aloud as Kara pushes in deeper than before. Her free hand rounding Lena’s hip to press her fingers against her hardened clit. Dipping lower to gather arousal then back up to draw slow circles.

 

“You like that?”

 

“Fuck, yes.” Lena moans. Laying her hand over Kara’s that circles her clit. Moving her fingers faster and Kara complies. Pressing harder and faster. Laying an open mouthed kiss to Lena’s neck. Teeth scraping against her skin but Lena grabs her by the chin. Pulling her down to kiss her lips. Swallowing Kara’s surprised moan with her own. The softness of her mouth intoxicating and the heat of her tongue against her own mind blowing.

 

Kara breaks the kiss after a moment. Pumping her fingers in faster than before with purpose. No longer playing to tease but to get her to orgasm. Fingers against her clit relentless and Lena arches her back with a moan. The fingers pumping in and out of her faltering but finding their rhythm once more.

 

“That’s my girl.” Kara murmurs against her ear. “You like it when I take you like this?”

 

“Yes, fuck yes.” Lena pants. Rolling her hips as she feels herself nearing orgasm. “I’m close, please.”

 

“I like it when you beg. I like your skin so flush and shining while I take you. You’re so beautiful.” Her voice lowers and it only turns Lena on more. “Come for me, Lena, let me hear you come for me.”

 

“Kara!” She’s only vaguely aware of how she tightens around Kara’s fingers. Too caught up in the whirlwind of pleasure that her girlfriend gives her as she comes on her fingers. Pushing herself down harder on Kara’s fingers to ride out her high. Clutching at her bicep as Kara pushes her into a second sudden orgasm.

 

“That’s my girl.”

 

“Kara.” Lena whines. Sighing as she pulls her fingers out and away from her body. Pressing soothing kisses to her skin and hugging her warmly. “That was a nice way to wake up.”

 

“Just nice?”

 

“Amazing, perfect, the best, take your pick.”

 

Kara laughs quietly. Kissing her cheek before pulling away. “Breakfast? I’ll get anything you want.”

 

“You.”

 

“I’m not a suitable breakfast.”

 

“No.. but you are delicious.”

 

“Raincheck?”

 

“For you, yes.”

 

“Good, now, breakfast?”

 

Lena hums to herself a moment. Rolling over onto her back to watch Kara pull on her supersuit. Completely wrinkle free and for a moment Lena is jealous. “I’ve been craving waffles lately.” She murmurs instead.

 

“Waffles?”

 

“Yeah, from that little diner a few miles out of the city. Best in the area and not at all that expensive.”

 

“I see..” Kara sits on the edge of the bed to tug on her boots. “How would you feel about a breakfast date?”

 

“Are you suggesting the diner?”

 

“I am.”

 

“Then yes. I’ll drive.”

 

“But-”

 

“Then maybe we’ll take a drive in the woods and I’ll show you how good the backseat is to fuck in.”

 

“You’ve got such a filthy mouth.”

 

“You like it.”

 

“I do.” She leans over and presses a chaste kiss against her lips. “I’ll go home and change. You shower and tell Jess you won’t be in today.”

 

“You plan on keeping me to yourself all day?”

 

“I do.” She lifts Lena’s chin with her index finger. “I plan to love you in as many different positions and places as I can today.”

 

“You spoil me.”

 

“Only because I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Kara. Now go and change.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found @ 1fckawayfromnone on tumblr.


End file.
